H a v e n
by AccioHarry7
Summary: During their sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione get a little closer to each other than before. When Hermione saw Ron kissing Lavender, Harry was there to comfort her. Hermione slowly starts to realize that Harry was the one for her. Tension rises between them and new feelings arise. Will sparks fly? Will the two best friends fall for each other? –A Harmione Fanfic-


~Haven~

Chapter-1

HOME

Hermione was sitting by the window of her room in the Burrow. She peered out onto the darkness, a distant look in her eyes. She still couldn't believe she had spent an entire summer with Ron. Although it would have been great if Harry was there too, but she enjoyed it all the more as she got to spend some time alone with Ron. And she was also excited about starting her sixth year at Hogwarts, there were going to be many classes that she was looking forward to attend. Suddenly she saw something moving down by the bushes. She squinted at the spot but couldn't make out anything as it was pitch black. Then she heard the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by an excited squeal and a babble of voices and a loud screech which sounded as if it belonged to an owl. "Hedwig?" she whispered. She went downstairs in a hurry. When she reached the bottom stair, she was surprised by what she saw. It was Harry! He was talking excitedly to Ron and Ginny, while was inquiring whether he was hungry. Hermione gave an excited squeal and ran to Harry, almost knocking over Hedwig's cage, and held her friend in a tight embrace, to which he instantly blushed. When she finally let go, she noticed that there was something different about him. It was a good difference, but she quite put her finger on it. Was it his messy jet-black hair? Or his bright green eyes? He looked a little more mature now...She was interrupted from her thoughts when Harry asked her how she was. "I am great." she said with a sigh. "Doing a lot of late night reading I see?" he said as he looked at the bags under her eyes. She gave him a playful punch in his arm. Mrs. Weasley then cleared her throat, "Ron, tell your father that supper is ready."

After a most scrumptious meal from , Ron took Harry and Hermione to his room upstairs. As soon as he closed the door, Harry began explaining to Ron and Hermione what Dumbledore has told him about Horace Slughorn. "But Why?" Ron and Hermione asked almost simultaneously. But Harry just shrugged…

The rest of the summer passed by in a blur…Harry and the Weasleys spent most of their time practising Quidditch and Hermione watched them play. Much against their liking it was September. It was time to board the Hogwarts Express again…It was time to go back home…

Right before Harry was going to enter the train, Ron pulled him back by the scruff of his shirt. "What?" he asked while trying to break free from his hold. Ron took a deep breath and began saying, "Harry, you are my best friend and I want you to help me with this. I love Hermione. I think you have known for a while too. Being near her makes me nervous. But I want to be a perfect boyfriend to her if we ever date and I want you to get to know her very well for me and pass me information about her likes, dislikes, favourite food and everything. Please mate. Do it for me. If you do this I promise you that I will never ask you of anything ever again. Please Harry." Harry was about to protest but said nothing as he sensed the intensity in Ron's voice…He bit his lip and swallowed, "Okay. I will try."

Hermione was sitting inside the train while Ron and Harry were trying to haul their suitcases inside. When they were finally done, they came in and sat down. The scarlet engine let out a puff of smoke and a loud screech. The train had started moving. "Anything off the trolley dears?" the kind lady from Honeydukes had appeared near their counter. Ron took some sickles from his pocket and from Harry's outstretched hand and went out, whistling casually. Hermione looked at her friend. Harry was staring absentmindedly out of the window, a distant look in his eyes. Hermione knew that he was thinking about his godfather, Sirius Black, who was killed only a few months ago by Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was the only family he had other than the Dursleys, who treated him like he was dirt in the sole of their shoes. Hermione thought that the best way to divert his mind was by starting a conversion. She cleared her throat. Harry turned and saw her looking at him. Confused, he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it wasn't ruffled. It wasn't. He then inspected his reflection in the window to make sure he didn't have dirt in his face. No, it looked fine. He turned back to Hermione who had broken into fits of laughter at her friend's confused face. "You look fine silly! You looked lost…That's why I was looking at you!" she said still laughing. That's when Ron came in and stopped abruptly, staring at a laughing Hermione and a grinning Harry. "I am I interrupting anything? I hope not." He said, glaring at them both. "Oh no. Nothing important Ron." "Hmm…." Ron said, plopping down on the seat. And they all began helping themselves with all the yummy treats Ron had just bought, Laughing and talking all the while. After a few uneventful hours, Harry and Ron had fallen asleep, resting their heads on each other shoulders. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at her friend's peaceful faces. She then looked out the window. She loved it when the great and tall buildings of London vanished into vast purple moors and great red and yellow woods, autumn was on its way. After a few more hours, the train has slowing down and stopped with a sudden jolt, jerking Harry and Ron awake. Hermione smiled at Harry, who for a moment, forgot where he was. "Come on guys!" she said to them. "We are home."

* * *

"Guys….You go on. I will catch up with you later." Harry said as they were exiting the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, who didn't think it was a good idea to leave him alone, said, "I will go with you. Anyway where are you going Harry?" But he was already getting back onto the train. "I will be back soon."

Hermione kept turning back and looked towards the entrance, while Dumbledore was giving them instructions and notices. Where was Harry? He said he won't be long, But it was almost an hour ago! Frustrated, she whispered urgently to Ron, "Where is Harry? It's almost been an hour. We should go looking for him. We can't leave him roaming about, given the...Circumstances..." "I have no idea." Said Ron who was busy trying to get a glimpse of someone sitting in front him. Suddenly she became very angry. What type of a friend he was? His best friend is missing?! She stood up and crept under the table and started making her way to the entrance. She had to find Harry.

Harry lay on the floor of the train, with a heavy nosebleed. That idiot Malfoy, had stamped him in his face for eavesdropping on him and his little cult. He had got a doubt that Malfoy was a deatheater. He just wanted to confirm that he was right before telling Ron and Hermione. He was unable to move as Malfoy had used the stunning spell on him. He had also hidden him with his invisibility cloak, so that no one could find and rescue him. He was trapped. Any minute now, the train would be going back. He lay there helplessly. Suddenly, he heard the door of the compartment opening. It was Luna! Luna Lovegood! She was wearing a weird sort of glasses and also carrying a bundle of magazines, which Harry remembered her trying to sell on the train. He tried to bring her attention to him, but she was already staring down at the spot he was lying. "Revelio!" she said. And it was like the cloak got lifted by an invisible force. Luna did a few charms to make him move again. "How did you know I was here?" he asked, confused but glad that he was saved! "Wrackspurts." She said in a dreamy sort of tone. "Your head is full of them." And he slowly grinned at her.

Hermione was entering the train, when suddenly she bumped into something hard. She was about to fall, when a hand reached out and caught her. It was Harry! "You Alright?" he asked, a wide grin spreading on his face. Hermione didn't think it was funny. "Where were you?" she questioned him angrily. "You said you won't be long? It's almost been an hour! I had been looking everywhere for you! You know how hard it was for me to sneak out once I was inside the Great Hall?!" she said, anger boiling inside her. She attempted to punch him, but he stooped down just in time. "And what happened to your face?" she said, concern clear in her voice. "Nothing…I will explain it to you later." Just then Luna popped up from behind Harry. "Hello Hermione! It's great to see you!" she said. "Hi Luna!" she smiled back feebly at her friend. "I found Harry lying on the floor, he was covered with an invisibility cloak, and he had a heavy nosebleed…I am not sure what exactly happened." She shrugged and got out of the train. "Come on! Let's go…" She said as she skipped along in the front. And all the while, Hermione was glaring at Harry from the corner of her eyes.

After a few minutes, they had reached the front door of Hogwarts. Harry stared up and down the castle like he was seeing the castle for the first time. "Come on." Luna said, pushing open the great oak doors and entering the castle. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall. "Where were you three? I had been worried sick of you! Explain yourselves. Now!" She said, her nostrils flaring. Hermione shot a sharp sideways glance and Harry and launched into a lengthy explanation. "You can go in Miss Lovegood." She said, looking at the magazines Luna was carrying. "The feast in about to end. Go and have a little something." She said. "What about us?" Harry said, a look of desperation on his face. Hermione gave him a sharp nudge on his ribs to make him shut up. "OW!" He exclaimed loudly, turning to look at Hermione, who was glaring at him. "That hurt!"

McGonagall looked at them both. "I know just the punishment to give you two." She said, looking at Harry's nose. "And I reckon you should visit the hospital wing, Mr. Potter." She then looked at Hermione and said, "Accompany him, Miss Granger. I will make arrangements to let you both have your meals there." With that she walked away. Harry burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked. "Nothing. Nothing…" He said, still laughing. Hermione frowned. Her friend was crazy. She pulled him by his arm and led him towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey fixed Harry's nose in a heartbeat and he and Hermione was sitting on a bed, side by side, munching on some Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. Harry was silent throughout the meal, while Hermione went on and on about how they were in a big trouble because of his silly mistake. McGonagall came in with a disappointed face. "I am very sorry to inform this to you." She said, looking at them both. "What's the matter, Professor?" Hermione said, her voice rich with concern, while Harry stared blankly at McGonagall. "You both have to share a single room together." Said McGonagall. "Why?" asked Harry blankly. "Due to some unexpected reasons, we had to make some special arrangements. As you two were the last to arrive from the Gryffindor house, Professor Dumbledore said that giving the room to you to may be appropriate." She continued, "Most boys and girls won't be given this risk as they are…Not trustworthy…But Professor Dumbledore trusted you two with this arrangement." She finished, looking at both of them, waiting for their answer. Harry opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind and swallowed. Hermione nodded and said, "We will do it. We want to help you in any way we can. Right Harry?" "Hm?" Harry asked, turning to face her, "We will?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes." Hermione nodded. "Great!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Your luggage is being delivered there right now as we speak. I will escort you both there." She said nodding at Madam Pomfrey, and walking toward the exit. Harry glared at Hermione. What was she thinking when she agreed to that? And they both followed McGonagall.

* * *

Hermione gaped as she opened the front door of the room she was assigned. It was beautiful! It's like she had turned back in time. It had stone walls and floor. Two four poster beds lay on the centre, separated from each other by two long, stained glass windows. There was a window seat of the right wall, next to a long window. Near to the bed on the left side, there was a small chest of drawers. There was a door in the opposite wall, facing both the beds. The door had a full length mirror hanging from it. She opened the door and climbed inside. It was a bathroom. Everything was beautiful! She walked outside the door. She saw Harry, who was staring at the stained window. "So? Do you like this room?" She asked him. "It is ancient." He said, pointing at the stained window and crossing the room towards Hedwig's cage. "Which bed do you want?" he asked her. "The one on the left." She replied. He didn't respond. She shrugged, and started arranging her stuff.

Hermione had a quick shower. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Harry lying on his bed, covered in his blanket. She changed into a baggy t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and tied her hair in two brown plates. She extinguished the wand light and climbed onto her bed.

Hermione was unable to sleep. It was too early for her. She usually read late into the night. She tossed around in her bed. Moonlight was diffused in different colours by the stained glass. It was pretty. She turned to her right and saw Harry moving too. "Harry? Are you asleep?" She asked softly. "Not yet." His voice came back. She was relived. "How did you get the nosebleed?" She asked.

"Malfoy did it."

" _Malfoy?!"_

"Yeah…I was eavesdropping on him."

" _Eavesdropping on Malfoy?!"_

"Yeah…I firmly believe he is a deatheater."

"You are not still about it are you?"

"We saw it that day, at Diagon Alley. Don't you remember?"

"We are not sure about what we saw Harry! Don't be so foolish!"

And she went on and on about his mistake. And when at last she was done, she asked, "Anyway, what did you hear them say? Anything interesting?"

There was no response. "Harry?" She called, turning to the right. He was asleep. Hermione smiled at herself. "Goodnight Harry." She whispered.

* * *

Author's Mind-

Hey people! This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm putting a lot of thought into it to make it perfect! I will try to the next chapters a little longer. As it's my first time, Please excuse me guys! Please read and review!

-AccioHarry7


End file.
